The Noob (Film Series)
The Noob is a series created by Bobtheclumsyman. Plot The Noob is your average Roblox noob: acts strange, reacts in absurd ways, likes to make fun of his enemies even though they have more skill than him and tries some of the weirdest tactics to get him out of some of the terrifying scenarios he has ever come across. Join the Noob on his misadventures in Roblox as he meets new friends along the way and tackles some of the scariest and bizarre people and places he has ever encountered in his life. Production The Noob started on the 22nd of March 2010, Season 1 was very different to newer episodes in the franchise because there wasn't any editing in the episodes because it all consisted of the director Bobtheclumsyman playing a Roblox game and being bad at it. Episode quality got slightly better during Season 2 as Bob focused on making the editing better, in Season 2 The Noob started using Microsoft Sam to speak. The Noob started to have story oriented episodes in Season 2 to help character development. Season 3 was The Noob Movie: Roblox At War, this was Bob's first movie in Roblox and the first film in The Noob Franchise. By Season 4 the episode quality for The Noob was much better than Season 1 and Season 2 combined due to a change in the screen recorder and video editor, also the footage was less laggy. The Noob lost his Microsoft Sam voice in season 4, this was because the majority of comments on The Noob's voice where mostly negative. Season 5 was The Noob Movie II: Dimension Tension. This movie introduced the character Susan, it was also a sequel to the first movie. Due to lack of interest, Season 6 was never fully produced and only had 1 episode created. Season 6 was supposed to have 15 episodes before bob decided to cancel the series. Season 7 was The Noob Movie III: Descent Into Eternal Darkness. The final movie and last season for The Noob. Unlike Roblox At War and Dimension Tension, Eternal Darkness tells the backstory of The Noob. After completing The Noob Movie III: Descent Into Eternal Darkness, Bob started to produce more episodes for Season 6 of The Noob to make it feel like a full season. An entirely new Franchise that takes place in The Noob universe was put into consideration on the 9th of December 2015 but later dropped. On the 18th of March 2016, Bob announced a 4th installment in the franchise named The Noob Movie IV: Second Coming Of Corruptix. On the 2nd of June 2016, Bob released the 4th installment in the movie series, The Noob Movie IV: Second Coming Of Corruptix. On the 27th of September 2016, Bob released The Noob: Shedletsky's Mighty Castle On the 25th of December 2016, Bob released a trailer for the 5th and last movie in the series, The Noob Movie V: Final Adventure. On the 7th of October 2017, Bob released the 5th and final installment of The Noob, The Noob Movie V: Final Adventure Installments Cast Trivia *A spin off movie was in production but was later dropped due to a lack of interest. *The Noob Movie V is the last installment of the entire noob series. *The Noob Movie IV: Second Coming Of Corruptix is season 7 and The Noob Movie V: Final Adventure is season 8 *Bob created a giant space in the timeline from the 4th installment The Noob Movie IV: Second Coming Of Corruptix and Final Adventure to be able to create spin off episodes in the future without having to worry about messing up the continuity and lore of the series *Bob's favorite noob movie installments are The Noob Movie III: Descent Into Eternal Darkness and The Noob Movie V: Final Adventure *The Noob was created by Bob during his childhood years to turn his childish personality into a roblox character *The Noob was just supposed to be about a stupid roblox character but after the first movie went viral and became a huge success it got Bob to create a dark backstory behind the child friendly character and make the series more mature. *Bob wanted to feature Heli Wars in the first episode of The Noob to increase the amount of viewers on the video, when this failed, Bob tried to leech of popular games to get viewers for the entire 1st season of The Noob and from episodes 1 to 5 in season 2. __FORCETOC__ Category:Movie Series Category:Series Category:2017 Series Category:2016 Series Category:2015 Series Category:2014 Series Category:2013 Series Category:2012 Series Category:2011 Series Category:2010 Series